Deja que te enseñe
by SheySnape
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, nuevos acontecimientos haran que la joven Hermione Granger tenga que afrontar una convivencia con el temido profesor de pociones Severus Snape. Dos polos aparentemente opuestos que sin da


_**Deja que te enseñe**_

_**Un nuevo año comienza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, nuevos acontecimientos haran que la joven Hermione Granger tenga que afrontar una convivencia con el temido profesor de pociones Severus Snape. Dos polos aparentemente opuestos que sin darse cuenta dejaran paso a lo que parece ser una timida amistad.**_

_**Una amistad que podría descubrirles nuevos caminos a ambos ya que se darán cuenta de que tienen más en común de lo que jamás imaginaron, dicen que del odio al amor hay un pequeño paso, será la mujer perfecta capaz de darlo con el hombre más frio y oscuro que jamás conoció?**_

Comenzaba un nuevo curso en Hogwarts para la joven Hermione Granger, aquel año la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños y ojos melados cumpliria su mayoria de edad en el mundo magico, los diecisiete años, esta emocionada, no veia nada más bello y más emocionante que regresar al que ella reconocia como su verdadero hogar, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria.

Faltaban escasos minutos para que el reloj diera las dice de la mañana cuando la joven entro en el tren de camino a Hogwarts que esperaba en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, en el cual encontro a sus dos mejores amigos desde primer curso.

-Harry!, me alegro de verte! que tal el verano?- pregunto la joven emocionada mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ron...- lo saludo con una leve mueca, estaba muy enfadado con ella desde que a finales del curso anterior le pidio salir y ella lo rechazo educadamente ya que no deseaba estar con alguen a quien no queria por mas que fuese uno de sus mejores amigos, lo vio mejor para los dos.

El vieje transcurrio meintras los tres amigos conversaban divertidos sobre como habian pasado el verano y sus pronosticos para el curso que se les venia encima en Hogwarts, pasadas unas horas el bajaron del tren en la estacion que se encontraba a orillas del lago en el que como de costumbre se montaron en las pequeñas barcas para cruzar el lago negro, una ves en la orilla subieron hasta alcanzar la gran escalinata del castillo en la que les esperaba la profesora McGonagall, - bien, los alumnos de primer curso que esperan aqui, el resto pueden entrar al banquete de bienvenida, a los más jovenes como ya sabran les explicare el procedimiento que realizara el sombrero seleccionador para saber cuales son sus respectivas casas- todos entraron y los tres jovenes se aproximaron a la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse con sus compañeros de casa y curso. Desde la mesa Hermione pudo observar como el comedor estaba ya casi repleto, miro hacia la mesa de profesores, se alegraba tanto de verlos a todos... bueno... a todo no, no era que no tubiese ganas de ver a aquel hombre pálido vestido con una tunica negra y una capa del mismo color de sus ojos intensos que la atravesaban al mirarla, con su melena que caia por los costados de su cara hasta los hombros, fina y negra y segun sus amigos grasa , solo era que despues de tantos años y con su dificil caracter la joven le tenia bastante respeto, no era miedo, pero... bueno, no sabia como explicarlo, cuando todos estubieron dentro Albus Dumbeldore, el anciando director se levanto de su gran silla dorada y se adelanto unos pasos para dirigirse a ellos.

-Buena noches y bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts jovenes magos, quisiera dar uan especial bienvenida a nuestros nuevos alumnos de primero puesto a que es su primer curso en esta escuela, en unos instantes comenzara la seleccion a sus respectivas casas,pero entes, me gustaria comentar a lso alumnos de septimo curso unos cuantos cambios que tendran que afrontan este curso, bien, tras discutir largamente con mi querida Minerva y el ersto de profesores he decidido que este año los alumnos de septimo curso no dormireis en vuestros dormitorios ni utilizareis vuestras salas comunes con tanta constancia, debido a una increiblemente estupenda idea que se me ocurrio hace un par de dia mientras disfrutaba de unos exquisitos caramelos de limon en mi despacho, me he dado cuenta de que los profesores deberian tener algo más de conocimiento y contacto respectoa sus alumnos, y para mejorar las relaciones entre vosotros y los profesores he decidido que cada uno de ustedes convivira con un profesor o profesora el resto del curso y con convivir me refiero a compartir aposentos parar la mayoria del tiempo juntos hacer cosas en comun, conversar más...- los alumnos se quedaron plasmados.

- bien, yo mismo me incluyo entre las posibilidades sin olvidar a nuestros queridisimos Filch y Hagrid- les dedico una sonrisa.- bueno, los nombres de las parejas estan escritos en unos papelitos y metidos en este caliz, ahora pasaran de uno en uno y el caliz expulsara sus respectivos papelitos, se sentaran en su sitio y descubriran quien sera su pareja de convivencia este curso... no es EMOCIONANTE!..- _viejo loco_... fue lo que pensaron la mayoria de ellos cuando Dumbeldore acabo de hablar, se acercaron uno a uno hasta que todos tubieron sus respectivos papeles - pueden abrirlos queridos- dijo el director y todos descubrieron nerviosos quien era su profesor o profesora.

Harry parecia estar muy contento, conviviria con Dumbeldore, habia tenido suerte, Ron estaba algo pálido pero no estaria tan mal convivir con McGonagall despues de todo era su jefa de casa y la conocia bastante bien y habia peores opciones, pero Hermione no reaccionaba se habia quedado blanca como la nieve y un sudor frio resbalaba haciendo brillar su frente.

-a ti quien te ha tocado Herms?- pregunto Harry, pero ella no respondia, simplemente y con la mirada fija en la mesa le dio la vuelta al papel para mostrarselo a sus amigos Harry pudo leer el nombre de la chica en la parte de arriba: "Hermione Granger". Pero de quedo paralizado cuando bajo un poco más y pudo ver el nombre del profesor:"Severus Snape".

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un segundo, - Bueno Herms, a ti te gustan las pociones seguro que aprendes mucho con el no sera tan malo... miralo por el lado bueno...- Harry intentaba animarla, no era que le desagradase como ya habia dicho antes, pero aun asi no veia a ese hombre capaz de convivir con nadie, despues de todo siempre estaba solo y por su caracter no lo veia muy capaz tampoco de ser amable con nadie ni mucho menos con ella.

Cenaron tranquilamente, despues del viaje tenien bastante hambre tambien hermione, pero no se podia quitar esa sensacion de nerviosismo que la invadia, no queria que aquel curso fuese una tortura, no conocia aquel hombre más que en clase, pero aun asi... debia esperar.

-Bien, ahora cada alumno con su respectivo papel, se dirigira a donde su profesor y se lo entregara este lo acompañara a sus aposentos y tendran tiempo de hablar y organizar las cosas, adelante- todos los alumnos se levantaron y fueron a donde sus profesores, Hermione sentia que le fallaban las piernas, y fue acercandose hacia Snape que lo miraba extrañado desde su esquina, vale, no seria tan malo, debia hacerlo, se armo de todo su valor y se planto delante de él, le entrego el papel y el lo miro de reojo.

-Bien... señorita Granger... veo que vamos a tener que convivir..., lo unico que no me explico es, si hay algo más que pueda descubrir de usted a parte de el hecho de que sea una insufrible sabelotodo... enfin si lo dice el viejo...- solto aquel sarcasmo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. -Venga conmigo... - Se levanto y sacudiendo su larga capa negra salio haciendole un gesto para que lo siguiera por esa misteriosa puerta que habia a su lado la cual conducia directamente a las mazmorras, entraron por una puerta negra y Hermione pudo ver que estaban en el aula de pociones, se adentraron por una puerta algo más pequeña que la enterior del mismo color, ella siempre supuso que llevaria a su despacho, estaba en lo cierto -la contrasela es "_tenebras_"- y una nueva puerta aparecio en una de las paredes de el despacho, pasaron, era bastante oscura, estaba iluminada por un par de antorchas que emanaban un ligero destello de fuego verdoso y una chimenea apagada que el hombre encendio con un movimiento de varita. Una gran cama de fundas negras y cortinas verde esmeralda, y un pequeño ventanal por el que apenas entraba la luz de la luna, el baul de Hermione ya se encontraba alli.- aqui no hay más camas Señorita Granger por lo que ideare algo para poder dormir... separados... mientras usted ordena sus cosas, espero que deje sitio para algo más cuando saque sus incontables libros- segundo sarcasmo de la noche, Hermione estaba nerviosa, y comenzo a ordenar sus cosas, Habia hecho un espacio en el ropero de él y comenzo a ordenar sus tunicas, pudo observar que la vestimenta de Snape no variaba mucho, todo lo que habia era negro, exceptuando una camisa verde botella, como no, lo mas oscura posible.

-He terminado profesor Snape..., - dijo ella agachando la cabeza.- bien... creo que... separare la cama con unas almohadas por la mitad, no se me ocurre nada más... y esta claro que no me la pienso cargar aunque podria..., le parece? - preguntó - si...- no se lo podia creer unas malditas almohadas! estaria practicamente durmiendo con él!.

· Se quedo mirando como su profesor separaba su cama por la mitad con unos almohadones creando una especie de "barrera"?, en fin si aquello tenia descripción Hermione no la encontraba.

Se sentó al borde de la cama en el lado izquierdo y dio un leve vistazo a la estancia, poca luz, frascos de pociones, calderos de todos los tamaños por todas partes y… una pequeña biblioteca!.- No mire mi colección privada de libros con tanta hambre rata de biblioteca, quiero que me pida permiso para tocar todos y cada un de esos ejemplares.- dijo el con superioridad.-claro…profesor…- respondió la joven. Entre que el le explicaba algunas normas que debería seguir y ella aceptaba fueron las doce de la noche.- Si no le importa señorita Granger voy a acostarme y creo que usted debería hacer lo mismo- dijo, tenia razón ella estaba agotada, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, Snape comenzó a desbotonarse la túnica negra y ella agarro a todo correr su pijama (unos bóxers negros y una camiseta negra de tirantes) y se fue al baño a cambiarse, el rio para si mismo, era increíble como podía intimidar a aquella joven, se puso un pijama negro de seda con los primeros dos botones de la camisa del mismo abiertos, se metió en el lado derecho de la cama y prefecciono su ridículo fuerte a base de cojines cuando de pronto Hermione salió del baño, a Snape se le callo el alma al suelo, unos jodidos bóxers negros y una camiseta de tirantes? pretendia dormir con eso en las mazmorras? Y con la tormenta que estaba a punto caer? Esta Gryffindor estaba loca hiba a congelarse literalmente, aun asi aparto la vista y se metió en la cama, Hermione abrió tímidamente su lado de la cama, apenas podía ver a Snape con esos malditos cojines, pero algunos agujeros y huecos entre cojin y cojin podía apreciar la cabellera negra del hombre, de pronto un fuerte estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos, una maldita tormenta! Se dijo para si misma, nunca lo había admitido pero tenia un fuerte pánico a los truenos.

-ZAS!- un nuevo resplandor invadió la estancia aconpañado de un leve estruendo, Hermione dejo escapar un pequeño gritito de terror inconscientemente y Snape levanto la cabeza y la miro extrañado.

-valla valla… con que la valiente gryffindor amiga de potter y la zanahoria andante tiene miedo a las tormentas?- solto una carcajada llena de sarcasmo. Por Merlin! Se estaba riendo en su cara el muy… y ella estaba realmente asustada, llovia con fuerza, tanto que ni siquiera se podía apreciar el paisaje, de pronto Snape se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, se apoyo en ella mientras apreciaba la lluvia caer.- no hay nada más hermoso que esto señorita Granger, de eso que no le quepa duda, la fuerza de la naturaleza es lo más bello que vera en toda su vida.-

Pero Hermione lo seguía mirando asustada, tenia ganas de llorar , a sus dichosos dieciséis casi diecisiete años por una maldita tormenta!- oh vamos Granger, vega aquí, o no es capaz?- Snape sabia que eso resultaría, además no hiba a perder ocasión de burlarse un rato a costa de la joven castaña, ella con todo su orgullo herido se acerco a la ventana, era increíble, parecía que hiban a tener que salir a flote la dia siguiente, de pronto un fuerte estruendo hizo que la joven rompiese en llanto, Snape pensó en reírse, pero no lo hizo, no sabia como reaccionar

–valla Granger, no sabia que era para tanto…- otro estruendo lo acompaño y sin saber ni lo que hacia Hermione se abrazo a su profesor, Snape se quedo estatico, rigido, y Hermione tenia la cara contra su pecho, temblaba como una gelatina. Él la solto de su cuerpo alterado.- yo… será mejor que me valla a la cama, buena noches.- Hermione no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer.- b…bu…buenas noches profesor Snape…- ella también se metió a la cama intentando dormir, pudo sentir como la joven temblaba de frio, "normal con ese… con esa cosa…" Snape examino el pijama de la joven, casi inconscientemente paso la vista por sus piernas, ya no era ninguna niña, era toda una mujer y sin duda alguna era atractiva, subió la mirada a sus pechos, formados, redondos… de un tamaño considerable… SEVERUS! Metete a la cama y deja de pensar tonterías es Granger! se dijo a si mismo, pero antes agarro su capa y se la hecho encima, ella lo agradeció en el alma un placentero calor y un fuerte aroma la invadieron, un fuerte aroma a hierbas, a menta, a lavanda y hierbabuena entre otras, un fuerte aroma a él, se quedo extasiada de placer y la relajación que ello le proporcionaba no sabia por que y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Snape fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente y asustado por la situación recordó la noticia, a Hermione, las palabras de Dumbeldore y se relajo, se cargo literalmente la barrera de cojines y vio que la joven tiritaba dentro de su capa, y no tenia buena cara un sudor frio le recorría la frente y el escote y tenia una profundas ojeras, necesitaba descansar y por suerte las clases empezaban el dia siguiente, la dejaría dormir, debería acostumbrarse al frio de las mazmorras y el… intento levantarse pero estaba cansado, pudo ver como con sus movimientos unos grandes y profundos ojos color miel se abrieron lentamente, -pro…profesor que hora…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz-sssh… hoy no hay clases voy a prepararle algo, se sentirá mejor…- dijo en un tono frio y seco, al rato volvió con una taza humeante y se sento en el lado en el que se encontraba Hermione. -bebase esto, es solo para que se relaje y entre en calor, será mejor que hoy descanse, ella asintió, era una especie de infusión natural, estaba muy caliente y desprendía un delicioso olor a hierbas, le recordó al olor de él, el que desprendía su capa y del que ya se había dado cuenta años atrás cuando se le acercaba en clases, le gustaba muchísimo aquel aroma.

Bebió lo que su profesor de pociones le había preparado, era muy fuerte pero no era desagradable, el se sentó en la cama a su lado –gra… gracias profesor…- dijo ella algo timida, era frio, como siempre, pero por que demonios se estaba preocupando por ella?, le entrego la taza vacía y sus manos se rozaron, Hermione solto rápidamente, no quería enfadarlo, pero el aprecia tranquilo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hacia tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recorvada cuando lo habían tocado o acariciado por ultima vez… ella noto sus manos mojadas y cuando miro las suyas vio que las tenia manchadas de sangre, volvió la mirada a las de él un profundo corte estaba sangrando bastante, seguramente se lo habría hecho cortando las hierbas para ella.

-profesor… su mano…- dijo ella asustada.-no es nada, me pasa muchas veces Granger…- pero ella se levanto fue hacia si baul y saco un pequeño frasquito con una crema verdosa y una venda fina.

Snape aparto la mano pero para sorpresa de él la joven castaña se la agarro y la apoyo en su pierna para depues abrir el botecito, era una especie de ungüento de menta para calmar el dolor y la irritación, cogió un poco con los dedos y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la herida con cuidado de no abrirla más, Snape no se movia, estaba con los ojos fijos en ella, no se podía creer lo que esa joven estaba haciendo y el no lo estaba evitando, nunca, nadie, había hecho eso con el, sus heridas de cuando era mortifago se las curaba él como podía, el se encargaba de si mismo cuando estaba enfermo y ahora esa dulce jovencita de casi diecisiete años estaba tan preocupada en el corte de su mano que pareció que le hiba la vida en ello. Termino de untar aquella sustancia de fuerte olor a frescor que calmo un poco el escozor, que no se reflejo en la cara del hombre por supuesto, estaba completamente aturdido y embelesado con la castaña ya se ocuparía de eso después. Ella cerro el tarrito y agarro la venda, con una mano sostuvo la mano de él y con la otra comenzó a rodar el pequeño rulito de venda aprentando bien, Snape no daba crédito, sabia que no era gran cosa, pero estaba poniendo todo su entusiasmo en curarlo, termino el vendaje con un lazo, se levanto y guardo el tarrito en su baul, y para culminar la cara de sorpresa de Snape se acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla, después de aquello se marcho a dar un paseo por el castillo sin decir nada.

Cuando Hermione salió de la habitación Snape seguía con la boca abierta, quería decirle algo pero las palabras no le salian y se llevo la mano a la mejilla izquierda, lo había besado, lo había curado y lo había besado, fue, dulce, calido, protector… "oh Severus no te pongas sentimental ahora!" se dijo a si mismo, pero le había gustado, lo daría todo por un beso asi antes de acostarse todas las noches, nunca lo había recibido y le gustaba.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo cuando se topo con Harry.

-Herms! Como te ha ido con…- dijo él preocupado.

-muy bien Harry, tranquilo…- Harry se quedo perplejo "muy bien?" con el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras? Enfin…

-tengo que ir a hablar con Ron sobre… Ginny ya sabes, me alegro Hermione enserio.

Ella le sonrio y bajo a las mazmorras de nuevo para aguardar la hora de la comida _"tenebras" _susurro y en la pared apareció la puerta, entro esperando encontrarse a Snape maldiciendo alguna poción o corrigiendo algo pero la visión que tenia en esos instantes la dejo perpleja, un hombre acurrucado en la cama dormía plácidamente ella se acerco, no pudo evitarlo los mechones de pelo caian por su cara y alargo la mano para apartar uno "Hermione… que hacers ya le has dado un beso, debe pensar que estas loca para…" pensó para si misma, pero sus manos no respondían y retiraron los mechones de pelo de su cara suavemente, de pronto abrió los ojos y Hermione dio un brinco. – que…usted…?- dijo el confuso,-venia a decirle que ya es casi la hora de comer profesor…- dijo ella sonrojada.-ah… gracias…- se levanto, juraría que lo había estado acariciando tocando su pelo, podía haberlo soñado pero fue demasiado real,- si.. eh… vallamos a comer Granger.- Ambos salieron directamente al comedor por aquella puerta trasera de la mesa de profesores Hermione se sento pensativa y comio mientras hablaba con Ron y Harry.

Cuando hubo terminado fue ha los aposentos de Snape a cambiarse, se lo encontró sentado en la cama mirándose el vendaje y agarrándose la mano.-le duele?- el la miro dolorido-no… es solo que… bueno déjelo una insufrible sab…-ella le corto el sarcasmo- puede que la insuflible sabelotodo pueda cerrar eso profesor Snape…- se sento a su lado y apunto al vendaje con su varita una luz azul celeste broto de ella y destapo el vendaje, estaba casi cerrada y lo volvió a vendar, la cercanía con el le hacia sentirse extraña, sintió la necesidad de darle un beso en la mejilla, acariciarlo o… Hermione!por que le daba por ese comportamiento tierno con el? Por Merlin santo! Era Severus Snape!, el la miro y antes de que hiciera nada se apresuro a decir…- señorita Granger Albus dice que hoy podemos salir por la tarde para empezar con este maldito proyecto de… conocimiento mutuo… y me preguntaba si usted…- se callo, por que demonios le costaba tanto? Por el amor de Merlin no le estaba pidiendo una cita!-si profesor?- pregunto ella confusa.- querria venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por el lago negro?- Hermione lo miro, y sin pensárselo asintió- claro señor-.

Ambos salieron de la estancia ella detrás de él. Caminaron hasta encontrarse a las afueras del castillo y pasearon hasta llegar a la orilla del lago negro, no había mucha gente por allí, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y parecía que estaba a punto de llover continuaron caminando despacio y en silencio por la orilla del lago, Hermione no sabia como romper el hielo, es que el no pretendía decir una maldita palabra en todo el camino?

-profesor creo que va a llover…- dijo la castaña, se maldijo a si misma, "oooh claaaro Hermione seguro que el no se ha dado cuenta…eres una…"pensó.

-eso parece Granger, volveremos pronto, además, no creo que valla a morirse por que se le despeine el cabello, no seria nada inusual puede estar tranquila…-"maldito hij…" pensó ella y lo fulmino con la mirada, Snape sonrio feliz, se lo había puesto tan fácil que no se resistió a decirlo, y en si tenia razón, los rizos rebeldes de la castaña hacían que siempre pareciese despeinada, pero le daban un toque más atractivo.

-venga por aquí- le dijo él y se adentro un poco en el bosque oscuro, a pocos metros Hermione pudo ver un gran árbol y sin decir nada nada Snape se sento a los pies de este apoyándose tranquilamente en el amplio tronco, ella se quedo de pie mirándolo extrañada.

-que, piensa quedarse ahí hasta que se ponga a diluviar o va a sentarse?- Hermione se sento a su izquierda dejando un pequeño espacio entre los dos – vera… quiero proponerle algo, puede aceptar o no pero creo que le gustara.-ella lo miro interesada.- y de que se trata profesor?- el comenzó a explicarle.- vera, estos días tengo bastante trabajo ya que debo hacer una gran cantidad de poción relajante para poppy, y… bueno, le gustaría ayudarme y trabajar conmigo? Una ayuda no me vendrá mal.- Hermione lo miro emocionada-claro profesor, me encantara ayudarle! pronto un fuerte estruendo los altero a ambos y Hermione se agarro a él como la noche anterior, pocos segundos mas tarde una intensa cortina de agua comenzó a empaparlos con fuerza – se lo dije…- Hermione miro a Snape empapada, -vayamonos…- se apresuro a decir la castaña pero el la retuvo con todas sus fuerzas.- esta loca señorita Granger? Al igual que usted no ha pensado que en este mismo momento miles de criaturas estan corriendo a resguardarse? Quiere que una manada de centauros la aplaste acaso?, no es tan lista como parece niña tonta…- ella se quedo inmóvil, tenia razón, fue entonces cuando el tiro de ella y la sento a su lado. – venga aquí…- y sin que ella se lo esperase ni lo mas minimo abrió su capa y la abrazo contra él envolviéndola con la negra y gruesa tela, Hermione no daba crédito, ese conocido aroma a hierbas la volvió a invadir y dejándose llevar por lo que fuese se abrazo contra él, estaba temblando y él hizo lo mismo, cerrando sus ojos, se estaban empapando a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacían por cubrirse con la capa, el cabello negro de él se pegaba a su cara chorreando agua al igual que el de ella, que se aferraba a su cuerpo cálido como si la vida le fuera en ello no se veía casi nada y debía admitir que estaba asustada un trueno resonó de pronto haciéndola estallar en llanto de nuevo.-ssh… vamos Granger, solo son truenos, espero que no se acostumbre a esto…- ella lo miro, sus miradas se cruzaron desde tan cerca por primera vez los ojos negros de él se clavaron en los oscuros ojos melados de ella, Snape aparto la mirada, pero que demonios le pasaba? Había pensado por un momento en… besarla?, debía ser el frio…, un nuevo estruendo hizo que ella llorase mas fuerte Severus se mordió el labio inferior no le gustaba verla asi, por Merlin! Solo era una maldita tormenta! Y ella era Hermione Granger? La maldita sabelotodo?, se maldijo mil veces a si mismo y le dio un calido beso en la frente, el llanto se paro, y Hermione alzo la mirada, eso había sido un beso de Snape?

-creo que será mejor que vallamos a … a descansar y a secarnos o enfermara Granger, vamos…- caminaron sin decirse absolutamente nada durante todo el camino, cuando llegaron a las mazmorras fue Snape quien hablo, - tome una ducha caliente y pongase comoda, mandare a un elfo que traiga la cena aquí, supongo que coincide conmigo en que nos vendrá mejor a ambos descansar…- Ella asintió y se aquito la túnica mojada quedando asi con uan falda negra y una camisa blanca empapada que dejaba transparentarse a un hermoso brasier negro. Snape no puso resistirse a mirar, tenia unas curvas perfectas su cuerpo estaba completamente formado y … esos pechos lo estaba volv… SEVERUS! PARA YA!. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente maldiciéndose a si mismo y se sento en la cama, cuando ella cerro la puerta del baño se desnudo con un hechizo, encendio el fuego y se vistio con el pijama negro para después ordenar a un elfo que les trajera la cena Snape comenzó entonces a ordenar su mente como pudo, no sabia que pensar, bajo la lluvia mientras la abrazaba había tenido ganas de besarla ahora esos comentarios que hizo sn darse cuenta la noche anterior con el pijama la beso en la frente para calmarla "que demonios me pasa?" fue lo único que se pregunto, y al no encontrar respuesta alguna se tiro en la cama, la lluvia no parecía aberle sentado muy bien, tenia los musculos de la espalda contraídos y los hombros le dolían bastante.

Entonces Hermione salió de la ducha, su cabello estaba ya casi seco, llevaba lo mismo que la noche anterior cuando Snape la vio se exalto bastante, que demonios!,- Granger como siga usando esa cosa de pijama morirá de una neumonía en menos de una semana.- se levanto y fue hacia su armario, agarro una camisa negra suya y se la tendio a la joven.-pongase esto por encima, al menos la cubrirá un poco y no tendrá tanto frio.- ella ase quedo perpleja…-gra…gracias-fue lo único que dijo para volver a meterse al baño a ponerse la camisa, le quedaba como era obvio grande hasta la mitad de su muslo y olia… ese maldito aroma de nuevo! Le encantaba! Era suave era tan… tan… Snape.

Salio de allí- valla como esperaba le queda inmensa, esta mejor con eso?- ella asintió y de pronto un elfo apareció con dos bandejas llenas de comida- gracias.- le dijo Snape y el elfo desapareció sonriente por su trabajo, los dos comieron en silencio y Hermione se sento en la cama al otro lado de Snape, se metió a la cama y él hizo lo mismo poniendo una almohada de por medio- buena noches profesor Snape…- dijo ella- buenas noches- fue lo único que el le respondió, Hermione se acurruco en la cama, por que demonios colocaba aquello en medio? Era ridículo, una tontería infantil!, de pronto algo la exalto- aah..maldicion…- Snape maldecía por lo bajo entre gemidos de dolor. Hermione levanto la cabeza preocupada- se encuantra bien profesor?- el lamiro un instante agarrándose un hpmbro y estirándolo.- si, solo he cogido un poco de frio supongo.- ella lo seguía observando donde le duele?- el contesto sorprendido- y a usted que le importa?-.-profesor…-.-la..la espalda y los hombros si va a reírse mejor que…- entonces Hermione aparto la almohada y se acerco a él.-que hace señorita Granger?- ella lo miro confusa.- incorporese-.- como?-.- profesor Snape, incorpórese por favor- el obedeció confuso y vio como ella se ponía de rodillas detrás de él sintió como unas calidas manos vagaban hasta desabrochar los primeros cuatro botones de la camisa de su pijama entonces aparto la tela un poco por los hombros, su piel era pálida como la nieve, poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Snape sin pensar ne lo que hacia- señorita Granger le ordeno que pammh…- se callo de golpe, Hermione comenzó a masajear lentamente los hombros de su profesor haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre ella,- por que demonios hace esto Granger…- ella se detuvo un instante- acaba de decirme que no se encuantra bien, que le duele la espalda y los hombros… por eso.- no dijo más y continuo, agarro la varita un segundo y dio más vida al fuego verde de la chimenea con un hechizo para que el calor protegiese mejor la estancia del frio de fuera y le desbotono la camisa, se la quito con bastante facilidad ya que él ni se movia, y bajo las manos por la espalda masajeando lentamente. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora le tendio la camisa al extasiado hombre.-que duerma bien profesor Snape.- sin pensarlo le volvió a dar un leve beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta y se acurruco en la cama cuando una mano de piel cetrina le acaricio la espalda. Noto como el hombre se le acercaba.-gracias- escucho decir a una siseante voz grave y sintió un beso en la mejilla y como él se alejaba de nuevo para acurrucarse al otro lado de la cama. Se durmió rápido, a la tarde del dia siguiente comenzaría su trabajo con Snape

Ambos se despertaron con un intenso frio en el cuerpo, estaba diluviando, era el primer dia de clases, y no parecía que estuviesen muy por la lavor de levantarse de la cama ni uno ni el otro.

-buenos días profesor…- dijo la joven esntre bostezos.

-buenos días Granger-dijo el desperezándose como pudo, tenias cinco minutos para subir a desayunar, el tiempo era horrible, a penas se veía nada con la intensa niebla y se escuchaba una fuerte lluvia. Ambos se vistieron sin decir nada y subieron corriendo las escaleras de las mazmorras hasta salir por la puerta trasera del comedor

-nos vemos a las cinco después de clases Granger, comenzaremos hoy con las pociones de acuerdo?- dijo él antes de sentarse en la mesa de profesores.

-de acuerdo.- fue lo único que ella respondió, y se sento en su mesa a desayunar mientras hablaba con Parvati.

Las clases de aquel dia se le hicieron eternas, acababa de salir de clase de transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall y ahora tenia doble hora de pociones, era la ultima clase por suerte.

Todo estaban sentados cuando un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta y la cerro con uno mas fuerte que el anterior, Snape no dijo nada, se sento en su butaca tras su escritorio y con un ligero movimiento de varita las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra.

-ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, tienen una hora y media, después pasare a ver sus desastres, no dare ni un minito mas ni uno menos, adelante.- valla empezaba bien la cosa, pensaron todos, no había dicho nada en toda la hora y media que los alumnos estuvieron trabajando, y Hermione tenia la extraña sensación de que dos ojos negros se clavaban en su nuca cada vez que no lo miraba, estuvo hora y media intentando esquivar su mirada, pero que demonios le pasaba a ese hombre?.

Snape tampoco lo entendía, no podía dejar de mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta (cosa que obviamente no era asi) sus labios tan… dulces, esos besos que le hacían sentirse protegido no sabia si querido pero al menos algo apreciado por alguen… era tan lista… tan… perfecta, _"oh Severus vamos si vas a enamorarte de alguien solo por que te de un poco de cariño… estas viejo…"_ fue lo único que se dijo a si mismo pero sus ojos no se apartaban de ella, la hora y media paso y Snape se levanto de la silla, y comenzo a bagar canturreando sarcasmos de mesa en mesa, parándose un rato en cada una de ella, finalmente llego a la de la castaña, se paro a sus espaldas, ella no lo miro, y siguió removiendo la poción lentamente él se acerco más emitiendo un ligero gruñido mientras miraba la poción Hermione no entedia nada, el cuerpo se le extremecia y fue enconces cuando Snape agarro su mano y la movio lentamente, removiendo la poción mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de ella- diez puntos menos Granger, por remover la poción en dirección contraria…- ella sintió como se llenaba de rabia, pero a la vez aquel contacto le hacia sentir excitación, era calido, y sin duda alguna le gustaba pero que demonios le pasaba a aquel hombre?, Snape se aparto y se volvió a dirigir a su escritorio.

-pueden irse ya. Quiero las pociones sobre mi mesa en dos minutos- fue lo único que dijo, todos hicieron caso y salieron de allí, todos menos Hermione que obviamente debía quedarse con el, -profesor antes de… bueno de comenzar con lo de Poppy me gustaría dejar mis cosas…- el aireo la varita y todas las cosas de Hermione desaparecieron.-asi mejor?- ella supuso que las había enviado a sus aposentos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos- ella lo siguió hasta ellos, una vez en el dormitorio Snape bajo por una escalinata de piedra "se podía bajar más todavía? Eso ya no eran las mazmorras era el maldito subsuelo!" Hermione estaba algo asustada pero aun asi siguió al hombre, llegaron a una estancia oscura llena de estanterías con frascos, tarros con cosas que Hermione no reconocia, armarios repletos de hierbas y plantas, la estancia estaba únicamente alumbrada por dos candelabros que le daban un toque frio y a la vez algo acogedor, sobre una gran mesa de madera negra había un caldero del mismo color con agua ya hirviendo y el resto de la mesa lo ocupaban gran variedad de hierbas y frascos con liquidos desconocidos para ella, estaba en el laboratorio personal de Snape? Y el aroma de la estancia… no tardo en reconocerlo, estaba claro que era el mismo que la embriagaba cada vez que se acercaba a él un fuerte olor a toda clase de hierbas, con el de la menta fresca bastante pronunciado sacudió su sistema nervioso relajándola.

-bueno, se que no es gran cosa pero podremos trabajar aquí Granger- ella le sonrio, que no era gran cosa? Era perfecto ella se dedico a admirar la sala y a leer las etiquetas escritas con la apretada letra de él.

-Ajenjo, Luparia, Menta negra, cuerno de unicornio, raíces de Mandrágora…- era increible, todo un paraíso para la inteligente joven.-venga acérquese aquí, ya conoce el proceso de la elaboración de poción relajante, comience usted con este caldero, yo cortare y mediré todo lo que necesite.- como?, Severus Snape hiba a cortar y medir y ella a elaborar?, aquello debía tenr trampa… eso no era normal lo primero que había pensado fue que la trataría como a su esclava poniéndola a descabezar sapos. Pero no.

Cada poco rato a Hermione le surgia una nueva duda, descubria algún ingrediente que desconocía y le preguntaba a su profesor hasta que se canso como no… era Snape.

-De verdad no puede ahorrarse alguna pregunta Granger? Venga aquí, acérquese…-ella se asusto.- que venga Granger…- insistió él. Ella se acerco y Snape se coloco detrás de ella que se encontraba frente el caldero humeante, agarro una cinta de tela negra y le ordeno que cerrara los ojos, pronto noto como le cubria los ojos con la tela.-pro…profesor que hace…- el no contesto y acerco sus labios a su oído- vamos a probar si ha aprendió algo conmigo todos estos años señorita Granger…- su voz era casi un susurro,- quiero que me diga que es cada uno de los ingrediente que le voy a acercar, quiero que aspire lentamente por la nariz y trate de reconocerlos…- la joven escucho como el hombre cortaba algo, Snape lo acerco a la pequeña nariz de ella un fuerte aroma a frescura la invadió –menta negra…?- escucho un gruñido, -bien…- escucho como volvia a abrir un armario y sacaba algo de un tarro, el se le coloco en la nariz de nuevo, -mmmh… puede…es….- que demonios era eso?, su aroma era fuerte y dulce, de pronto noto como fue bajando hasta chocar con su boca, ella dejo que Snape lo introdujese dentro, era dulce, con un fuerte sabor a fruta, pero no sabia exactamente que era…, para sorpresa de la joven un dedo de la mano de Snape se quedo posado sobre sus labios y noto entonces su cercanía- es una simple fresa del bosque oscuro Granger… me sorprende…- estaba pegada contra él que se encontraba ligeramente agachado a su altura, pdia notar su calido aliento cerca de la cara, fue entonces cuando sin pensarlo ella alzo una mano y la poso sobre la mejilla del hombre , eso hizo que se le pusieran de un rojo ardiente,y sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, menos mal que ella no veía nada, Hermione alzo la otra mano y la coloco en la otra, sosteniendo prácticamente su cara con las manos de ella y con el dedo pulgar de cada una acaricio suavemente cerca de sus ojos, paso a la nariz eso fue algo que lo sorprendió, su barbilla, su frente, paso las manos por su cabello negro y por ultimo sus labios Snape ya no podía más al ver que ella se ponía ligeramente de puntillas y los dos se fundieron en un timido beso, Severus dudo un poco cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella, se sentía mal, y asi fue hasta que sintió que ella le daba mas fuerza al beso, era ella quien lo estaba profundizando, ella lo deseaba, eso lo calmo y respondió al mismo con pasión deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior de ella para pedir permiso para entrar, ella se lo concedió entrelazando la suya con la de él en una danza eterna .

Estubieron asi por un par de minutos hasta que necesitaron respirar, - suficiente…- fue lo único que dijo él y se dio la vuelta, -perdone señorita Granger no debi…- ella se enfureció como hacia tiempo que no lo recordaba –que demonios es lo que siente?- el se giro a mirarla.- usted que cree? Haberla besado! Le parece normal? Se lo borrare de la memoria si lo des…-.- usted no me va aborrar nada! Nada! Sque ocurre tiene veneno en los labios? Es que tan grave le parece? Que ocurre que nunca lo han besado antes?- ella gritaba furios y el la agarro fuertemente lastimándola.-NO.- Hermione se quedo de piedra, pero reacciono y lo volvió a besar, el se aparto unos centimetro pero no demasiado…- no lo haga… por favor…- ella lo miro triste, y se vovlio a acercar a besarlo, esta vez el se dejo, volvieron a fundirse en uno, esa sensación era nueva para él, ella lo abrazaba como si lo amara, como si él le importase realmente no podía creerselo –Gre…Hermione, que… por que…- ella sonrio acariciando su cara- por que he sido un idiota negándolo todos estos años…- el la miro sorprendido, le gustaba él de antes?, un momento… le gustaba él?.

-creo que… que será mejor que… que vallamos a … arriba a … a cenar ya…yo…- ella sonrio, de alguna manera le hacia gracia ver a Severus en ese estado, estaba asustado, como un adolescente cuando le dan su primer beso, lo que ella no sabia era que aquel beso había sido de los únicos que había recibido en su desgraciada vida.

Subieron al comedor sin decir nada, ambos con los labios enrojecidos y algo hinchados, Snape seguía algo sonrojado, cenaron bastante rápido, cuando el no miraba ella lo miraba a él y viceversa, a veces le cruzaban la mirada y uno de los dos sonreía por lo bajo sintiéndose ridículo sobre todo Snape, por Merlin! Estaba enamorado!

Pasada la cena Snape no podía pensar con claridad, como podía haber pasado todo eso, como podía ella amarlo a él, y lo mas ridículo, él estaba enamorado de ella, y si a eso le sumaba la maldita idea de Dumbeldore… no hiba a poder resistirse, dormían juntos, se amaban… Se estaba desesperando, lo ultimo que el quería era dañarla a ella, era cierto que correspondió al beso incluso con mas ansia que él pero… de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la feliz y odiosa voz del director de Hogwarts.

-Severus!, me he fijado en lo bien que te va con la señorita Granger! De veras quiero felicitarte, no te crei capaz de convivir con nadie!- Snape lo miro con una mezcla de asco y odio.

-JA…JA…JA… eres realmente divertido Albus… se puede saber porque me tenias que hacer convivir precisamente con ella?-Albus lo miro divertido, como quien acaba de hacer una broma y de regocija de risa delante del afectado.

-Veras Severus, te aprecio mucho, por mas difícil que sea… y simplemente creo que te mereces tener lo que deseas…- eso ultimo lo dijo con un claro tono de… BURLA?- Nooo,no… definitivamente Dumbeldore no podía saber que a él… no, no, no…- el anciano volvió al ataque.

-oooh…Severus hijo mio, deberías hacerte a la idea de que no eres tu el único que tiene la habilidad de hurgar en mentes ajenas…-

Y dicho eso el anciano se marcho, dejando a Snape helado," mierda…", fue lo único que pensó, sabia que Dumbeldore no podría pegas pero se reiría de él hasta mas no poder, por Merlin santo! Era Dumbeldore!.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzo a caminar hacia las mazmorras, entro a sus aposentos. Hermione no estaba allí, y se sento en la cama, tenia la mente llena de cosas, no quería dañarla pero la amaba, ese pensamiento de que le haría daño no salía de su mente, De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Profesor… quería… quería hablar con usted…- el no contesto, tenia la mirada fija en el suelo.

-profesor?...Se…Severus?- él levanto la mirada. – quería decirte que… siento lo de antes yo no pretendía…- el la miro con mas intensidad- no tiene que sentir nada yo… yo te… yo la…valla, creo que será mejor que me acueste…- con un ligero movimiento de varita se cambio al ya usual pijama negro de seda y se metió a la cama, estaba mal, Hermione lo noto, suavizo el fuego y ella también se cambio y se metió a la cama intentando parecer indiferente a lo que veía en el, por supuesto ninguno de los dos se durmió, y ella se acerco un poco a él,- que hace…- la joven no contesto y se abrazo a él besándolo en la mejilla.- que te pasa…, antes no has terminado lo que…- el giro la cabeza para mirarla- de verdad quieres saberlo?- ella asintió-que te quiero eso pasa, que te quiero y no te merezco… que te amo y soy capaz de hacerte mucho daño aunque no quiera que soy un…- Hermione se quedo palida, no podía ser verdad que ella estuviese enamorada de el pase pero él?

- yo… yo también…- susurro.- tu también que?- dijo él intentando ocultar que había comprendido perfectamente lo obvio del asunto, quería escucharlo de nuevo- que yo también te quiero…- fue lo único que dijo la joven, Snape se incorporo.- no puede ser… soy… soy Severus Snape…- ella lo miro extrañada y se apoyo sobre sus rodilla a su lado.- y?, Severus Snape no se merece ser amado?- el la miro embelesado.-Severus Snape es un montruo…- ella frunció el ceño.

-entre monstruo y bastardo hay una gran diferencia…- él sonrio e hiba a contestar pero ella lo callo besándolo –que… Granger por fammmmhvor no se engammmhñe…- ella paro y lo miro con enfado - el único que se engaña aquí es usted que es incapaz de afrontar lo que siente, cobarde!- eso fue el colmo la agarro por el brazo fuertemente y la beso con pasión y deseo, llevaba tiempo reprimiendo aquello y acababa de estallar la invito a acomodarse encima de él y lo hizo sin protestar sintiendo lo excitado que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

Fue ella la que se inclino entonces a a besarlo a él, estaba sonrojado, mientras Hermione llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Snape, contorneo toda su cara acariciándolo con tranquilidad y bajo al cuello de su camisa liberándolo de la prisión de los primeros botones de la misma. La abrió y la dejo caer por los hombros de él, admiro su pecho, su palida piel, con alguna cicatriz que lo cruzaba, un fino vello negro que ella comenzó a acariciar haciendo que los ojos de él se cerrasen llevo sus labios a su cuello y fue bajando por el pecho a lo que él respondió con un suave gemido ella fue a quitarse la camisa negra que él le había dejado..- dejame a mi…por favor…- ella paro y el se encargo de ir desabrochando cada botón poco a poco, pudo descubrir un brasier negro de encaje y se acerco a besar lo que estaba a la vista subiendo después a su cuello

– estas segura de esto…- ella asintió y le dedico una sincera sonrisa llevando sus manos a la goma de el pantalon de él.- pero yo nunca he…- él la miro, fue una mirada sincera y protectora. -yo estoy contigo… no te hare daño…-ella nunca había hecho eso antes, Snape comenzó a acariciar suavemente los pechos de Hermione, su piel era blanca muy clara, pero no tan pálida como la suya comenzó a succionar y a besar uno de sus pezones con delicadeza, Hermione gemia suavemente mientras acariciaba el erecto miembro de el por encima del pantalón hasta que introdujo la mano tímidamente y él le ayudo a bajarlos, no llevaba ropa interior cosa que ayudo bastante retiro del todo su camisa y la abrazo besándola lenta e intensamente, ambos qedaron competamente desnudos dentro de la calida cama y Snape le hizo un gesto para que se acomodase encima de él, ella lo miro algo asustada y fue entonces cuando él le dio la vuelta y quedo entre sus piernas la miro para pedirle permiso y ella contesto con un ligero beso en la mejilla, Snape fue adentrándose en ella poco a poco sabia que le dolería al principio y no quería lastimarla, cerro los ojos al sentir una oleada de placer y la embestio sin avisar reopiendo toda barrera que les pudiese evitar estar completamente juntos, Hermione ahogo un grito de dolor cuando sintió como a medida que el se movia el dolor menguaba convirtiéndose en una deliciosa sensación de placer,- te duele…?- fue lo único que pudo preguntarle él mientras embestía con suavidad- no… no pares…- eso fue suficiente para que el hombre aumentase la intensidad de las embestidas y el ritmo a su vez. Hermione no paraba de gemir, gemidos que se fundían con gruñidos y suspiros perfectamente audibles de Severus cuando de no escucharon como la puerta de la mazmorra en la clase de pociones, dos habitaciones mas alla se abria – Severus?, me gustaría conversar contigo y enseñarte los nuevos caramelos de mandarina que me trajo la señora gorda por cierto, deliciosos, Severus?- pero Severus estaba demasiado ocupado y ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar nada con sus gemidos –Merlin… estas tan… apretada…- siguió embistiendo y el director paso a la clase, una habitación más alla.-Severus?- eso si que lo escucharon- mierda joder! Maldito vejestorio…! No ahora no…- se separaron rápidamente – ahora que hacemos?- pregunto ella preocupada

-ponte mi camisa corre…- ayudo a la joven con los botones de la camisa negra y el se tapo con las sabanas como pudo, unos cuantos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de quicio- podeis estar tranquilos no voy a entrar, no me gustaría interrumpir un momento tan hermoso… Severus puedes salir un momento?- a los dos se les helo la sangre aquel maldito vejestorio… como demonios podía saberlo todo en todo momento? Snape se puso unos bóxers negros que encontró en un cajón y se pudo su túnica, Hermione solo lo miraba muerta de vergüenza, pero como Dumbeldore…? Era increíble, Severus abrió la puerta y la cerro rápidamente detrás de él – siento molestaros a estas horas de la noche y sabiendo que os lo estabais pasando tan bien… un caramelito?- Severus se quedo perplejo las palabras no le salian - eh… yo…eh… no no es lo que parec…-.- oooh hijo claro que es lo que parece, hace tres años que es lo que parece, y no sabes cuanto me alegro…-"pues si tanto te alegras podrías haber venido una hora mas tarde" pensó Severus con fastidio- yo… yo Albus yo la… la amo. y … si vas a despedirme recogeré mis cosas…- El directon solto una risotada. No voy a despedirte Severus, creo que acabo de decirte que me alegro y que en su momento te dije que te lo merecías verdad? Solo quiero que tengáis cuidado, que evites que el alumnado lo sepa, ella saldrá este año de aquí por lo que no veo problemas además… no le dire nada a ese viejo chiflado que teneis por director… pero cuidala y protegela de acuerdo?- Severus hizo un amago de sonrisa y asintió- solo venia a decirme eso?- el anciano negó con la cabeza, debes llevártela a casa durante tres días a partir de mañana y no te preocupes por las clases- Severus no daba crédito- pero por que?-.- veras… hay una caza de hijos de muggles a las afueras del castillo, parece que Tom no se cansa de hacer daño para divertirse, y no se me ocurre mejor lugar y persona que tu para dejarla, además que mejor que la casa propia para hac…-.- Albus!- el viejo comenzoa reir,- de acuerdo de acuerdo Severus, informa a la joven Granger de esto y descansad, iréis mañana por la mañana usad la red flu.- Severus asintió, su casa? Era una maldita casa situada en un sucio barrio muggle de Londres! Como demonios hiba ella a estar bien allí? Y encima con él…-

-Buenas noches Albus-

-buenas noches Severus, saluda a Hermione de mi parte…- Snape asintió y entro en la habitación.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose hastra que Hermione comenzó a reir a carcajadas, Snape la miro y se hecho a reir también, era la primera vez que ella escuchaba su risa de esa forma le encantaba era tan… sincera y dulce.

-siento que te hayas quedado asi…- dijo él sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-tienes que quedarte en mi casa tres días, hay una caza de hijos de muggles y Albus quiere que te proteja…- ella se quedo sorprendida.- a tu casa?- el asintió- estas de acuerdo?- ella lo beso en los labios y le dedico una sonrisa, y ambos se metieron a la cama ella abrazada a él con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho. Estaba algo asustada con lode la caza pero tres días en casa de Severus… con el. Era perfecto.

Ambos se despertaron tranquilos, llego el dia, y a pesar de que la situación era peligrosa y precisamente iria con Snape para estar mas segura, el hecho de pasar tres dia en su casa le parecía muy interesante, sabia por lo que el había pasado, y estaba soprendida de que el le hubiese abierto su corazón de aquella manera, pero aun asi Hermione Granger estaba agradecida de corazón, pretendía hacerle olvidar a aquel hombre todo lo malo que había pasado, hacerle ver todo lo que el valia, que los errores pasados no son corregibles, pero que en el juego del futuro nada esta decidido, sabia que no hiba a poderlo cambiar, gran parte de Severus Snape era irremediablemente atraída por la maldad, la oscuridad, el sarcasmo, el odio… tinieblas.

Pero por otro lado todo lo que había pasado, el indescriptible sufrimiento le habían hecho aprender a apreciar los ligeros rayos de claridad que podía colarse en su corazón, y ella deseaba ser parte de esa claridad, de hecho, ya lo era. Ella era tambien quien debía admitir que la oscuridad la atraía, que aquellos misteriosos ojos de un negro intenso llevaban captando su atención desde hacia ya tiempo, unos ojos que le transmitían dolor, que la intentaban intimidar y en los cuales algún dia, no recordaba cual, le habían hecho ver que su dueño sentía algo por ella.

Snape estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sentado al borde de su cama mientras en el baño Hermione se preparaba, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo de la noche anterior, esto es algo que Severus Snape nunca admitiría, no seria capaz de decírselo a nadie, no eran dudas sobre si la amaba lo que tenia, eso lo tenia bien claro, simplemente tenia miedo. De que?. Tenia miedo de el dolor, "temer el temor es cosa de sabios…" eso le solia decir ese maldito viejo loco, que tanta confianza había depositado en el para nada. Temia con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de que lo dejara solo después de enamorarse perdidamente como lo estaba, que ella le dijese que todo había sido un juego o que simplemente un mago oscuro como el, alguien que nunca había amado a nadie que no fuese su propia persona ya que del exterior no recibia una sola muestra de cariño, un hombre al cual los demás veian como a un monstruo sin comprender que la vida simplemente no le había dejado vivir, que no había tenido una sola oportunidad de sentir amor ni siquiera por parte de sus padres, su padre había sido un borracho asqueroso que maltrataba a su madre la cual no podía hacerse cargo todo lo que le hubiese gustado de su pequeño "bicho raro", las ofensas en Hogwarts…, sus propios complejos…"Snivellus…" le vino a la cabeza. Un asco. Eso era lo que el veía en si mismo, se daba asco. No comprendía como una joven bella, inteligente, amable, talentosa… y podría seguir hasta no terminar se había enamorado de él, por lo que opto por hacer la misma tontería que hacia siempre. Quedarse solo.

Ya no tenia miedo a la soledad, ya no era un problema, había hecho de ella un mecanismo de autodefensa, simplemente no se daría la oportunidad de sentir para evitar dolor, como lo había hecho el resto de su vida, el no se merecía ser amado, ese era el único pensamiento que había estado gravado en su cerebro durante toda su vida, una mentira hacia un alma incomprendida que le había costado morir en vida.

-Severus…? Estas bien?-

-Severus?-

-mmmh?- fue lo único que llego a decir.

-no deberíamos irnos ya?- el levanto la mirada hacia ella y asintió.

-Hermione…- ella se giro.- Tenemos que hablar…- Hermione para sorpresa del hombre sonrio y respondió- lo se-. La agarro de la cintura y se desvanecieron en una nube negra.

De pronto aparecieron en una calle sucia y oscura, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras, parecía que ese dia hiba a llover en cualquier momento, Snape se paro delante de la ultima puerta de la calle. – Esta es la calle Hilandera… se que es un asco, esta es mi casa, me crie aquí, espero que no te incomode demasiado…- ella dio un vistazo a la vieja y oscura puerta las calles estaban sucias al igual que el rio que pasaba a escasos metros, entre las casa había pequeños espacios escuros en forma de callejones, Snape saco una pequeña llave y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron, el recibidor era pequeño y toda la caba estaba a oscuras, entraron a un salón bastante pequeño también, con una chimenea en medio de la estancia en la cual Snape encendio el fuego, una butaca y un sofá negros bastante deteriorados y libros. Habia libros por todas partes, estanterias repletas de ellos , todos casualmente y pasa variar de pastas oscuras, una sola ventana con cortinas de una pesada tela marron y dos puertas una ala cocina y otra a la habitación.

-te enseñare el resto, ven.- la guio por una de la puertas hasta una pequeña estancia con una mesa de madera oscura en el centro y unos fogones, una nevera muggle y estanterías y armarios con platos vasos y demás. La cocina.

Salieron de allí y la llevo a su habitación, era muy pequeña, con una gran cama que ocupaba mas de la mitad de la estancia, cubierta con mantas de tonalidades tristes en verde un armario y una mesita de noche con la foto de una mujer de pelo negro liso y largo de nariz algo prominente, que parecía triste.

-era mi madre…- dijo el al darse cuenta de que la castaña la miraba.

-valla, lo… lo siento- el la miro.-no lo sientas…- fue lo único que dijo dejándola cn la palabra en la boca. Lo siguiente que escucho Hermione hizo que la mezcla entre el frio que hacia, sus nervios y lo enfadada que estaba por la actitud distante que estaba teniendo Snape estallaran.

-yo dormiré en el sofá…- efectivamente, la castaña estallo.

-Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? Severus Snape!, me dices que me amas nos acostamos y ahora me hablas como si fuese un jodido fantasma!- Snape se quedo paralizado.

-Eso no es verdad te hablo como siempre Granger, solo he pensado que seria mejor que yo durmiese…- ella lo corto. - Granger?, si solo querías acostarte conmigo pordrias habérmelo dicho bastardo! Por que yo te quiero!- Snape bajo la cameza de pronto un fuerte estruendo hizo que Hermione se extremeciese, un fuerte trueno seguido de un rayo una imponente cortina de agua comenzó a caer. Snape abrió la puerta y salió de la casa corriendo- Eres un maldito cobarde!- Hermione grito llorando y salió corriendo tras él que aunque ella no lo huebiese notado estaba llorando también, Snape corrió hacia un pequeño prado , se estaban empapando, unos dos metros mas alla estaba el sucio rio, los rayos caian y los estruendos de los truenos no dejaban de sonar entes de llegar a la orilla del embravecido rio comenzó a caer agua con mas fuerza y Snape continuo corriendo y Hermione detrás de él ambos empapados, de pronto Severus callo de rodilla a la hierba mojada con sus cabellos pegados a la cara y el agua callendo por su barbilla y su pelo.

-lo siento… lo siento… no…- comenzó a sollozar y Hermione se arrodillo junto a él intentando verle la cara pero se tapaba con la capa.

-Severus… por favor… siento haber sido tan dura adentro yo… que te pasa…- él la miro un instante, había perdido el poco color que le quedaba y el frio era helador, le temblaba el labio inferior y sus ojos estaban rojo y llenos de lagrimas…

-yo… yo no te merezco yo.. no quiero hacerte daño.. y yo tengo…yo…- ella lo miro intentando comprender- que tienes amor…- Severus la miroa los ojos y susurro- tengo miedo…- y comenzó a sollozar esta vez aferrándose al cuerpo de la castaña…-sssh… de que…-.- de hacerte daño… de que te des cuenta del maldito bastardo del maldito monstruo que soy son una mierda nunca he servido para nada, por eso nunca nadie ha querido estar conmigo por que tengo que estar solo es que no lo comprendes?, soy un bicho raro mirame, doy asco, admite que a ti también te doy asco… soy un payaso estúpido un…un…- pero un fuerte dolor lo callo, Hermione le solto una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y él se llevo una mano a la mejila dolorido, comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, de pronto Hermione le agarro la cara sin hacer caso a la sangre y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas con todo lo que le quería decir en un beso, ya que sabia que las palabras eran después de todo la misma arma con la que unos desgraciados le habían hecho pensar todo eso e si mismo, no utilizaría palabras. Severus se abrazo a ella cuando lo solto del beso.

-lo siento… lo siento…- dijo él aferrado a su pecho.

-no has hecho nada malo… ssh… te quiero…- le respondió ella acariciándole el cabello mojado.

-y yo…- le respondió él todavía llorando, de pronto Severus comenzó a toser bastante fuerte, el frio era terrible y no paraba de llover, lo ayudo a levantarse como pudo, noto que no se encontraba bien y lo ayudo hasta la casa, además estaba sangrando…

Cerro la puerta tras de si, los dos estaban empapados y corrió a encender el fuego de la chimenea, hecho a Severus en el sofá como pudo, no paraba de toser y de sangrar y tenia un ligero moretón en la mejilla, agarro un pañuelo y le limpio la sangre, la habitación empezó a entrar en calor, corrió a por unas mantas que había en un armario y le quieto la capa empapada, abrió la túnica negra y se deshizo de los pantalones mojados dejándolo con unos bóxers negros que era lo único que estaba medianamente seco agarro un par de mantas bastante gruesas y se la puso encima, estaba helado, y ella también pero no le dio importancia.

-asi mejor?- el asintió y ella corrió a quitarse la ropa y se quedo en ropa interior frente a él también se coloco la camisa que le había dejado él las noches anteriores y corrió a la cocina a preparar te caliente. Mientras se preparaba fue al salón a ver como se encontraba Snape llevo las manos a su cara y lo acaricio, - estas mejor? De verdad?- el asintió y ella se levanto a por el té – Hermione…- ella se giro- si?-.-no me dejes solo…- fue lo único que le dijo él.-nunca…- le sonrio y entro a la cocina, Severus se incorporo un poco en el sofá, era extraño que él estando acostumbrado a todo eso se sintiera tan mal. Pero en fin, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Hermione volvió a el salón con dos tazas de té muy caliente y le ofreció una, estuvieron hablando sobre lo ocurrido y Hermione intento deshacerse de esa mentalidad que tenia Severus sobre si mismo, todo necesitaría su tiempo pero esta vez nadie, nunca hiba a volver a hacerle pensar eso. Despues de todo Hermione tenia claro que no siempre elegimos lo que somos, a veces la vida no ayuda a ir por el buen camino. Para eso existe el tiempo y el perdón.

Terminaron una larga conversación, que en realidad no había servido para mucho Snape se excusaba y le repetía una y otra vez que el tenia razón, y le enseñaba en antebrazo con la marca tenebrosa una y otra vez diciéndole que eso era lo que era él, pero almenos la castaña consiguió que se calmara, y se arrepintió bastante de la bofetada que se había llevado…

Era ya bastante tarde cuando de pronto un fuerte humo rojo comenzó a salir de la chimenea.

-Albus?- dijo Snape desde el sofá.- muy buenas noches! Donde esta la señorita Granger?- Hermione salió de la cocina – buena noches profesor Dumbeldore, que… que hace…-.- venia a comunicaros que la alerta solo se mantendrá durante esta noche, Severus?, que te ha pasado en la cara?- Hermione se apresuro a contarle lo ocurrido pero Snape la corto- me he caído, resbale y…- Dumbeldore sonrio, - hijo estas sangrando de la nariz… bueno, solo venia a comunicarles eso, sepan que de todas formas pueden pasar aquí el dia de hoy y el de mañana y volver mañana por la noche, pasadlo bien tortolitos…-Severus lo fulmino con la mirada "maldito viejo cotilla…" Dumbeldore les dedico una sonrisa y desapareció en la chimenea.

- maldita cabra loca…- dijo Snape fastidiado, Hermione se hecho a reir, y Snape hizo lo mismo, aquel anciano era increíble – seguro que ha venido con mas intención de decirnos lo ultimo que por lo de la alerta- dijo Hermione entre risas Snape asintió.

-y tu… Severus Snape Prince… vas a darte una ducha caliente ahora mismo y vas a ir a descansar a la cama- puso mas énfasis en la ultima palabra con un tono estilo Molly Wesley bastante intimidador y a Snape le quedo claro que no hiba a dormir en el sofá por nada del mundo, aparto la manta y se levanto hacia el baño dejando la puerta abierta ante la atenta mirada de la castaña y se bajo el bóxer como si nada, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y Snape rio por lo bajo, abrio el agua caliente y se metió a la ducha cerrando la cortina negra tras él, Hermione se dispuso a leer un libro sobre venenos mientras Snape se duchaba, se fijo en que la puerta seguía abierta y decidió entrar a coger una toalla para secarse un poco el cabello, entro son cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta que una mano la agarro y la metió con camisa y todo a la ducha – se puede saber que haces?- Snape sonrio al verla empapada de arriba debajo de pronto los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par…- eeh…Sev…Severus estas…- Snape puso los ojos en blanco- no se que haras tu, pero yo no acostumbro a ducharme con la ropa puesta…- se acerco a ella y comenzó a desbotonar la camisa negra.-además… con el frio que hace los dos tenemos el mismo derecho a disfrutar de una agradable ducha de agua caliente no crees?- Hermione seguía sin reaccionar y Snape llevo sus labios al cuello de la castaña –no obstante… teniendo en cuenta la hora que es ya… digamos que… no nos convendría hacerlo en dos turnos, no es asi?...- tiro la camisa fuera de la ducha y desato el brasier de la joven mientras seguía hablándole en susurros… Hermione solo asintió y envolvió al con los brazos dejándose hacer, él la desnudo por completo mientras la besaba y la apoyo contra la pared mientras en agua caliente caia sobre ambos y una nube de calido vapor los envolvía

-Severus que…-

-SSssh…- comenzó a acariciar los muslos de la joven a medida que la atraía más había él, de pronto la agarro con los dos brazos y la levanto dejándola entre su cuerpo y la pared y fue bajando una de las manos hasta su intimidad acariciándola lenta y tortuosamente.

-por Merlin… Sev…- No pudo resistirse a esuchar aquello y guio su miembro hasta la entrada de la joven dejándola caer ligeramente hacia él robándole un grito de placer. Y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras acariciaba su cabello mojado y la besaba al principio de forma tierna y mas salvaje a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de las embestidas los gemidos y gritos jadeantes de ambos llenaron la estancia en poco tiempo hasta que Severus no pudo más y callo hacia adelante quedándose apoyado contra la pared y Hermione la cual sintió como un húmedo calor la invadía por dentro. Se quedaron asi unos minutos hasta que Severus agarron una toalla y la cubrió junto a él en un abrazo…- toma…- le entrego un frasquito con un liquido azul, ella se lo tomo y sintió como la sensación de calor bajaba, conocía las pociones anticonceptivas de antes pero jamás había provado ninguna, Severus se puso el mismo pijama que usaba en el acastillo y le tendio otra camisa idéntica a la anterior a Hermione, la abrazo y la tapo cuidadosamente en la cama contra su pecho.

- Severus… no vendrán verdad…- el negó con la cabeza.

-Saben que Albus esta cerca, no se acercaran a la casa, además, puede que piensen que yo mismo te he dado caza, tranquilízate-.

Hermione cerro los ojos y se abrazo aun mas fuerte a Snape – quiero que te des cuenta de una vez Severus… quiero que asumas que de verdad te amo…- él la miro a los ojos- creo que podre hacerlo señorita Granger…- Hermione le sonrio y volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que un fuerte ruido hizo que los dos se incorporasen de pronto el humo rojo volvió a inundar la habitación

-Severus siento interrumpir de esta forma, pero teneis que volver a Hogwarts, no hay sustituto para pociones y ya no queda rastro de la caza de hijos de muggles, estará segura contigo en las mazmorras-. Snape lo miro con enfado.- a estas horas? No ves que esta cansada anciano? Oh Albus, deja ya esos malditos caramelos del demonio te están haciendo daño en el cerebro…- Albus le saco la lengua- pues incluso a la señorita Granger le quedan mejor tus camisas que a ti Sevyy…- los dos comenzaron a insultarse y a decirse tonterías como dos niños de cuatro años.- quereis paraaar?- los dos se callaron y miraron a la castaña – vámonos profesor Dumbeldore…- El anciano les tendio los brazos y ambos aparecieron en el despacho de Snape.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertar, Snape seguía plácidamente dormido, por lo decidió no despertarlo y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbeldore como le había pedido el anciano director la noche anterior.

Toco la puerta algo nerviosa ya que no sabia se que se trataba lo que debía escuchar a continuación, pero por el tomo empleado por Dumbeldore la noche anterior debía ser algo importante. La gárgola comenzó a dar vueltas con Hermione en su interior y apareció delante de una puerta de madera que se abrió dejándole paso a la joven.

-Buenos dis señorita Granger! Un caramelito?- Hermione negó educadamente.

-tome asiento entonces por favor-. Hermione se sento nerviosa y el director lo hizo enfrente suyo.

-Bien Hermione, no me voy a andar con rodeos, y creo que lo mejor será que las cosas sean directas no crees?- ella sintió, en ese momento era incapaz de decir una sola palabra.-bien, la primera pregunta es simple. De verdad lo amas? Estas segura?- la miro con una mirada comprensiva ante el nerviosismo de la joven que cambio su gesto a uno de seguridad- mas que a mi propia vida profesor Dumbeldore…- el sonrio ante tal respuesta- bien, entonces sabras que él es un..-.- un mortifago- lo interrumpió la joven- si asi es, y supongo que no le ha explicado por que esta tan nervioso con usted y por que ante la disputa de ayer no dejaba de repetir que no le quería hacer daño verdad?- Hermione negó con la cabeza, era verdad que ella tampoco comprendía por que repetía eso una y otra vez, él la amaba, por que hiba a hacerle daño?

-bien, veras pequeña, creo que sabes que las hazañas pasadas de Severus no han sido perdonada por el ministerio de la misma forma que lo han sido para mi verdad?... supongo que no te habrá contado nada del juicio…- Hermione sintió como su estomago se escogía en un nudo.-ju…juicio?- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- si querida… Severus podría incluso ser condenado a Azcaban, y si va a peor a la muerte por el beso del Dementor, el juicio es mañana.- Entonces si Hermione rompió a llorar, Dumbeldore se acerco a ella y la abrazo.- pero hay algo que tu puedes hacer Hermione…, puede testificar a su favor como lo haremos Minerva, yo y Hagrid ay que el resto… digamos que no tienen mucho interés en el muchacho…- Hermione lo miro esperanzaba pero aun llorando.- pero si testifico a su favor… eso… mi palabra no cambiara nada…. Dumbeldore negó con la cabeza- posiblemente señorita Granger, si se presenta en el juicio como Hermione Granger, pero no si se presenta como Hermione Granger; la pareja de Severus Snape, eso tiene mas peso, y ante la posibilidad de una futura familia y una vida en la que un mortifago o pueda estar bajo el control de una bruja tan excelente como usted-. Hermione sonrio, por un segundo pensó que todo saldría bien, pero Albus continuo.

-Señorita Granger, no le puedo certificar que lo aceptaran, que sentiran un minimo de compasión ya que no la tienen y tengo experiencia para certificarlo… pero, aun asi debe tener en cuanta de quien esta usted enamorada, Severus no es ningún santo, es un Hombre oscuro, un mortifago después de todo, y se siente atraído pot lo que tiene que ver con ello. Espero que sea usted capaz de sobrellevarlo…pero permítame que le diga una cosa…- Dumbeldore se acerco a ella- Eso hombre te ama como no ha amado a nadie en su vida, Hermione hace al menos veite años que no veía a Severus sonreir sinceramente y tengo que darte las gracias. Espero que le des una vida mejor si todo sale bien. Testificaras?- Hermione sonrio- por supuesto que si Señor Director-.- valla a descansar y…díselo a Severus… te lo agradecerá…- Hermione asintió y le sonrio ante s de salir y bajar a las mazmorras, casi le da in infarto cuando entro a la habitación y Severus se abalanzo hacia ella y la beso con pasión, cuando la sonto Hermione no se lo creía, la agarro y la llebo a la cama besándola por todo el cuerpo deseperadamente, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que la destrozo, estaba llorando. Sabia que aquel podría ser el ultimo dia, el ultimo beso, callo rendido en la cama llorando y ella lo abrazo.- yo estare allí, Albus me ha dicho que si voy yo y testifico te dejaran libre… mi amor… todo saldrá bien… tranquilo.- Snape se aculto entre loa brazos de la castaña, aquel dia lo pasaron en la habitación, si siquiera salieron a comer o a cenar Severus se empeño en que quería pasar lo que le quedaba con ella, no confiaba en que pusiese ser absuelto.

El dia había llegado y Snape amaneció llorando, no quería que acabara, por sin era feliz, hiba a ser condenado llorando como el maldito cobarde que el creía que era… - Dumbeldore los traslado al ministerio ya que la vista seria temprano, los que testificarían a su favor estaban sentadose la derecha del ministro de magia, Hermione no pudo evitar agarrar el brazo de Dumbeldore cuando una especie de jaula subios desde un agujero del suelo, justo cabia una persona en su interior a la cual apuntaban gran cantidad de lanzas muy afiladas y oxidadas no dejando asi que Severus pudiese hacer el mas minimo movimiento.

-Bien- comenzó el ministro,- estamos aquí para juzgar al acusado Severus Snape Prince. Se le acusa de haber sido y sospechoso de ser, servidor de Quien no debe ser nombrado, asi como de varias muertes por sus actos pasados, torturas…dichas hazañas dan como resultado la condena a muerte por beso de un Dementor- Dumbeldore se levanto de la silla- perdone señor ministro, creo que hay novedades en el caso y me gustaría presentarle a la Señorita Granger.- y esto que tiene que ver Albus? No empieces con tus despiestes será juzgado y condenado a lo que se merece.- Hermione se levanto- NO!, soy… soy su…-.- si?... pregunto el ministro algo molesto.- soy su pareja señor ministro…- Una oleada de murmuros lleno la sala.- pero usted es… es muy joven para…- Hermione siguió explicando- hace escasa dos horas cumpli mi mayoría de edad ministro por lo que no puede usted hacer nada al respecto.- Dumbeldore prosiguió el discurso de la joven.- ha escuchado bien señor ministro, la posibilidadd e vida familiar e integración a la sociedad magica deberían librarlo de los cargos, asi como la testificación de varios de los profesores de el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería deberían vastar… eso es todo señor ministro, este sonrio maliciosamente sobre su sillón,…- valla valla… con que ahora Severus Snape el muercielago de las mazmorras ya tiene quien le caliente la cama- parte de la sala comenzó a reir, y Snape quedo cabizbajo hasta que Albus los hizo callar con un _sonorus _en su voz.- esta bien Albus… pero quiero algo mas a cambio… dime jovencita, seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por este desecho humano?- Hermione lo miro con rabia y grito – SI!- el ministro volvió a sonreir para si mismo- no nos vendría mal otra espia para ti Albus…- NOOO! NO ELLA NO!- los gritos de Severus fueron callados por las palabras de el ministro.- bien, Severus, encárgate de que sea marcada esta misma noche, lo haréis juntos, almenos ganaremos algo por liberar a esta basura…- Severus seguía gritando y Fudge continuo hablando.- bien Señorita… Hermione Granger acepta usted convertirse en una mortifaga más y desempeñar el papel de espia para Dumbeldore junto a Severus Snape Prince a cambio de su libertad vigilada por supuesto por Albus en Hogwarts?- Snape volvió a gritar- noo! Hermione por favor… no importa, no te hagas eso yo no lo valgo! Por favor… no…- Hermione aparto la mirada de Snape llorando y miro al ministro.- Acepto.- toda la sala se quedo perpleja y en silencio, Minerva comenzó a llorar entonces el ministro hablo.- se absuelve a. mortifago Severus Snape Prince de todos los cargos, teniendo en cuenta los pros y los contras hacia su pareja la señorita Hermione Jane Granger. Pueden marcharse.- La jaula se abrió y una especie de verdugo encapuchado agarro bruscamente a Snape y lo saco arrastras seguido por dos dementores hacia la salida, Hermione bajo corriendo a abrazarlo pero fue atacada por un dementor que absorbió todo lo que pudo antes de que Dumbeldore la agarrara. Soltaron a Snape y Albus los llevo al castillo junto con Minerva y Hagrid.

Una vez en las mazmorras nadie dijo nada, el silencio era realmente incomodo Severus seguía con la vista fija en el suelo y los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas y rabia, Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer pero estaba convencida de que era lo correcto, y Dumbeldore cambio su habitual semblante alegre por una cara de seriedad y preocupación, de pronto Snape levanto la mirada y se marcho a su despacho furioso dejando a la joven con el anciano, ambos podían escuchar ligeros y ahogados sollozos a través del oscuro pasillo.

Hermione se apresuro a seguirlo pero Dumbeldore la agarro para frenarla.

-creo que necesita pensar Hermione, ven conmigo, después se encontrara mejor lo acaba de pasar mal…- Hermione asintió y fue hasta el despacho del director tras él, la joven no era capaz de reaccionar con facilidad, Albus lo comprendió perfectamente aquella joven estaba a punto de sacrificar parte de su vida por estar con la persona a la que amaba, se le encogió el corazón…

-Señorita Granger, puede ir ya… y… señorita… es usted muy valiente- Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle y saliod e allí corriendo hacia las mazmorras, dejando a varios alumnos perplejos, abrió la puerta de el despacho y atravezo la siguiente hasta su habitación, Severus estaba hechado en la cama boca-arriba con la mirada fija en la nada

-Severus…- no respondia, se acerco a él y se sento a su lado. -Severus…por favor…- la miro y alzo la mano para acariciar la cara de la joven- lo siento…- ella sonrio, sabia que Snape estaba en un estado terrible por dentro, ni siquiera ella entendía como podía sobrellevar todo el peso que tenia encima, se limito a besarlo- yo no… no siento haber hecho lo que debía…levanta vamos…- lo agarro del brazo y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama, se dirigió al baño y dejo el agua correr dentro de la bañera de mármol negro. – Hermione…- la llamo él- si?-.- quiero ser yo quien te la haga…- Hermione lomiro sorprendida- hacerme que?-.- quiero ser yo quien te marque hoy, quiero asumirlo yo…- Hermione asintió, después de todo era él el único por el que quería ser tocada. La joven se apresuro a quitarle la capa.- que haces?-.-desnudate-.-que?- ella puso los ojos en blanco. – que te desnudes y te metas en la bañera o prefieres que lo haga yo?- Snape sonrio- pues la verdad no se que decirte- Hermione comenzó a reir – eres un… quitate la ropa ya!- Snape obececio mirándola a cada rato entro al baño y se metio en el agua caliente hasta la mitad del pecho, ella se arrodillo a sus espaldas mientras le acariciaba el cabello- duele?-pregunto. Severus se giro a mirarla y asintió levemente- es rápido, la sensación de después es maravillosa, pero el inicio es realmente doloroso…- Hermione le devolvió la mirada algo asustada y paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Severus hasta agarrar su brazo izquierdo, observo la marca mientras la acariciaba- no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí…- Snape giro la cabeza para besarla y se levanto atándose una toalla a la cintura y con un leve movimiento de varita estuvo vestido.

- siéntate en la cama, ya he dado aviso a el Lord y tengo el permiso para hacerlo yo mismo, pero te quiere ver en tres días, habrá… habrá reunión.- Hermione se saco la túnica y remango la camisa extendiendo el brazo izquierdo con seguridad Severus saco su varita, le temblaba la mano t coloco la varita encima del brazo de la joven la miro por ultima vez con gesto preocupado y susurro algo en lengua _parsel _que ella no logro entender y un fuerte rayo de luz envolvió su antebrazo que comenzó a arderle causándole un dolor casi insoportable, se retorció mientra Severus la agarraba contra él hasta que el brillo cesó, pudo ver el tatuaje de una calavera envuelta en una serpiente, la marca tenebrosa, la piel de los alrededores de la herida no existía, tenia la herida e carne viva y Snape le vendo el brazo con un hechizo y la abrazo contra él, no supo ni cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi sin decir nada abrazados, a Hermione le caian algunas lagrimas por el dolor pero no había ,mayor consuelo que estar abrazada a él en ese momento. De pronto se echó a llorar –ssh… ya esta… tranquila- él intento consolarla pero la voz le temblaba, quería echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante pero no lo haría, la hecho en la cama y él hizo lo mismo a su lado mientras la abrazaba, se sentía mareada y no sentía el brazo izquierdo Pronto se quedo dormida en los brazos de Snape.

Desperto justo para la cena y se percato de que Severus ya estaba levantado y le tendio una de las túnicas de la joven se vistieron y subieron al gran comedor, Hermione estaba realmente nerviosa, sabia que ella se veria diferente y estiro su manda para tapar la totalidad de la venda en un esfuerzo inútil.

-Hermione! Hace una semana que no te vemos!- dijo Harry con vos preocupara abrazando a la castaña que no respondió al abrazo nerviosa –estas bien?- ella asintió.

-Hermione!- grito Ron- que… que te ha pasado en el brazo?"mierda!" fue lo único que pensó coomo podían fijarse siempre en todo! La lista era ella!,- na… nada simplemente me corte y Pomfrey me ha estado curando esta mañana… estoy bien…- los dos le sonrieron y se sentaron a comer. Resonaron varias veces las palabras "Murgielago" y "grasiento" en los oídos de la joven durante la conversación mientras intentaba no decir nada, cuando hubo terminado de cenar se levanto sin decir nada y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, Harry y Ron no comprendían nada solo vieron a Hermione diciéndole algo a Snape y saliendo por la puerta trasera hacia las mazmorras con el tras ella.

-Ron… aquí esta pasando algo-.

Hermione se dirigió nerviosa a las mazmorras, sabia que Harry y Ron se habían dado cuanta de que habia algo diferente en ella y conocía perfectamente a Harry, sabia que no se quedaría sin descubrirlo y eso era un gtan problema para él.

Toco la puerta del despacho de su pareja, pero nadie contesto, insistió varia veces pero solo escuchaba susurros que no podía entender dentro de la estancia.

Flashback:

Severus se dirigía a sus aposentos con algo de nerviosismo, no podía creerse todo lo que estaba pasando, abrió la puerta con desgana y entro cerrando la puerta tras de si cuando sintió que un intenso dolor en la espalda hacia que callera se rodilla al suelo.

-valla… el mestizo no es tan duro de roer como parece…- esa voz chillona e insoportable se le hacia muy familiar. Bellatrix Lestrange.

-que haces aquí sucia zorra…- ella frunció el ceño.- te parece forma de darme la bienvenida?, solo he venido a darte la enhorabuena por tu relación con la sangresucia y por tus logros con ella… tengo entendido que has logrado traerla a el lado correcto…- dijo casi en un susurro, Severus la asesino con la mirada.

-peeeero…-canturreo- todo tiene su lado malo despreciable gusano… eres un maldito traidor a la sangre y tu y tu querida puta vais a pagarlo… pero creo que empezare por ti, Severus pudo observar como miraba una viga estacada y bastante afilada con tentación, y espero lo peor, la oscura bruja movio su varita e hizo que la viga de madera astillara se elevara en el aire apuntando hacia Snape.

-sabes miserable traidor… como veo que te gustan las cosas que provienen de muggles, creo que te hare pagar tus pecados al mas puro estilo muggle… te hare sentir dolor sucio bastardo…- y dicho aquello sacudió su varita con furza y la viga salió disparada clavándose casi por completo en el hombro de Snape dejándolo tirado contra la pared en un charco se sangre.

Fin Flashback.

Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse, era extraño que no contestara y a esas horas no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuese su despacho, o sus aposentos, decidió pedir ayuda a Dumbeldore o en su defecto preguntar a algún profesor que se encontrara por los pasillos si por casualidad habían visto al maestro de pociones.

Entro en el despacho del director corriendo, este la miro sobresaltado con preocupación, -profesor Dumbeldore, Profesor…- dijo ella exausta por el esfuerzo- no encuentro a Severus… no esta en su despacho y…- Albus la hizo callar ocn un gesto con la mano.- tranquilícese señorita Granger, yo mismo lo vi entrar a su despacho…-.- pues no contesta ni abre la puerta.-Dumbeldore entonces se preocupo y salió corriendo detrás de la joven hasta las mazmorras, Hermione no podía mas le daba igual que estuviese el director delante. "Bombarda máxima!" la puerta salió por los aires en mil pedazos, a Albus no pareció importarle y entraron, Hermione callo al suelo ante tal escena, Severus se encontraba en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre Dumbeldore corrió y se arrodillo ente él, lo levanto y vio la gran estaca clavada en su hombro. –hijo… pero quien demonios te ha hecho esto…- Severus casi no respirada, no le quedaba aliento.-Bell…a…t…- entonces callo inconsciente, Dumbeldore lo levito lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería con el cuerpo de Snape y Hermione llorando de la mano.

-oooh por Merlin santo Albus! Que demonios a ocurrido…!- dijo Poppy al ver a Severus en ese estado.

-Bellatrix Lestrange Poppy, al parecer se las a ingeniado para colarse en el castillo por un buen rato…- Poppy lo miro asustada.

-Hay que operar… y no creo que podamos llevarlo a San Mungo… - dijo la enfermera preocupada.-sacarle eso será difícil sin matarlo, es bastante grande y a perdido demasiada sangre…-

-Her…- de pronto todos miraron a Severus, intentaba decir algo.

-Herm…ione…- Ella se acerco a la cama.

-cariño…- Poppy se quedo congelada.-cariño?Albus?- El anciano sonrio,- si poppy… ya te contare…-

-Hermione…me…- ella lo miro perocupada.-que Severus… tranquilo…-

-me… me duele…mucho…- Estaba a punto de desmallarse por el dolor y las lagrimas que no podía contener rodaban por sus palidas mejillas.-ssh… tranquilo, vamos a sacarte eso… todo saldrá bien ya veras…-

Poppy estaba realmente conmovida a la vez que sorprendida por la situación –Señorita Granger… devera esperar fuera, la operación será ahora mismo… no puedo prometerle nada, Albus ve con ella. El anciano director paso un brazo por los hombros de la joven que empezó a sollozar y la acompaño fuera de la sala, ambos se sentaron en un ventanal.

Poppy por su parte rompió la camisa de Severus intentando no dañar la herida y llamo a tres elfos domesticos que le ayudaban como medimagos.

-que le paso al señor profesor?- pregunto uno de ellos angustiado mientras le ponía un paño con agua fría en la frente.-es una larga historia Fanny, ahora hay que curarlo para que se recupere, no se como demonios pretenden que salga de aquí con vida esta muy grave…- Se acerco a Severus y ordeno a Fanny que hiciese lo miemo.

-quiero que tires con fuerza y la extraigas, yo tapare la emorragia y vosotros dos traedme vendas, fasas, toallas, agua caliente y fría, necesitare poción cicatrizante y algo para dormirlo de lo contrario si no muere por la herida morirá por el dolor.

Los dos elfos lo dejaron todo en una mesilla de la cama.

Hermione por su parte no podía mas y sin hacer caso al director entro corriendo a la enfermería.-Señorita Granger, vuelva aquí!- Poppy miro al director y le tendio un paño con agua muy caliente a la castaña.-quiero que cuando Fanny la extraiga, presiones la herida con todas tus fuerzas, Hermione asintió llorando. Poppy le hizo tragar la poción adormecedora al hombre pero no sirvió de mucho, el dolor no cesaba.

-bien Fanny… uno… dos… y… ya!- el elfo domestico saco el generoso trozo de madera del cuerpo de Severus que se incorpor de pronto soltando un grito ensordecedor, lloraba, lloraba por el dolor sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello. Hermione lo tumbo y presiono la herida tan fuerte como puso evitando que saliera mas sangre. Él callo incosciente y Poppy sonrio.-al menos esta estable… Hermione vierte toda la poción cicatrizadora en la herida vamos. Ella obedeció, Dumbeldore solo miraba la escena perocupado. Y Poppy prosiguió a coserle parte de el desgarro que habían ocasionado las astillas. Acto seguido lo incorporo con ayuda de Hermione y vendaron la Herida, uno de los elfos llevo una camisa negra de Severus y Hermione se la puso tapándolo después con una grusa manta.

-deveria ir a mas mazmorras a descansar señorita Granger… lo necesita…- dijo el director sabíendo la respuesta.

-prefiero pasar la noche aquí Albus… de verdad- el anciano sonrio.

-este hombre no sabe la suerte que tiene… buena noches Hermione…- y salió de allí algo mas aliviado por que Severus seguía con vida.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se encontraba peor de lo que nunca había estado y decidió ir con Pomfrey para averiguar de que se trataba, mientras en la enfermería Severus estaba consciente, las pociones cicatrizantes habían hecho casi su efecto y la herida estaba precticamente curada, Albus se acerco a él para hablar un rato y asegurarse de que el hombre se encontraba en condiciones como para seguir despierto y no limitarse a cerrar los ojos y descansar unas horas mas.

-te encuentras bien hijo?-

Severus asintió- tengo los musculos algo contraídos peroestoy bien Albus.

Pomfrey recibió encantada la visita de Hermione.

-que te pasa querida?- Hermione andaba sujetándose en las camas.

-es…estoy algo mareada, y he vomitado un par de veces esta noche… no… no me encuentro muy bien la verdad…- Poppy frunció el ceño por lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y sonrio.

-dejame ver pequeña… Hechate aquí.- Hermione se poso en una camilla con mantas de color rojo y Poppy la miro con cariño- te importa quitarte la ropa pequeña?- a Hermione no le importo no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda para las revisiones y después de todo ese era su trabajo de enfermera, asi lo hizo.

Pomfrey examino su vientre y bajo un poco hasta inspeccionar lo mas intimo de la castaña agarro un frasquito de color verde y lo vertió en ella haciendo que se extremeciera, el liquido blanco de volvió de un verde esmeralda de pronto y Poppy sonrio a la joven

-Felicidades Hermione Granger!- la castaña se asusto, y esa felicidad momentánea?

-esta usted embarazada de tres semanas!- el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, pero le dio la impresión de que si Severus no había muerto tras la operación esa vez si que se lo cargaba ella de un infarto.

-quien es el padre?- pregunto Pomfrey pícaramente- aunque me lo imagino…- sonrio esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

-Severus…- dijo Hermione. Poppy sonrio- aaaay… el amor, ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera asentar la cabeza donde debía… venga pequeña a que esperas para decírselo corre pero hazlo despacio o lo mataras.- Las dos rieron y Hermione corrió a la enfermería.

Alli Albus le había entregado una copa de zumo de calabaza a Severus que lo tomo como mano de santo ella corrió a donde los dos hombres y se sento en la silla en la que había pasado la noche.

-Sev… como te encuentras?- Severus le sonrio.- mucho mejor, tranquila, porque vienes tan alterada?-

-te…tengo algo que decirte, tenemos que hablar…- Severus se preocupo esperando a que Albus los dejara solos, obviamente eso no hiba a ocurrir, maldito cotilla!

El anciano solo se limitaba a mirar a la joven con una sonrisa radiante, pero si parecía que lo sabia, que era adivino?

-cariño veras yo… no quiero que te asustes ni, bueno si no quieres…- Severus la miro aun mas preocupado.- puedes decírmelo tranquilamente cariño… - tomo un buen trago de zumo sin alterarse.

-Severus… estoy embarazada- Una gran oleada de zumo de calabaza salió disparada de la boca de Snape y fue a parar a su pijama. Dumbeldore se levanto y comenzó a gritar.- que aleeegriaaa! Por Merlin Severus!- Severus no se movia, y Hermione se espero lo peor que la rechazara o… unos brazos la abrazaron y de pronto sintió los labios de su pareja sobre los suyos.

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…- el le sonrio y ella se tranquilizo bastante.

-y de cuanto estas querida?. Le pregunto Dumbeldore.

-de tres semanas- respondió la joven sonriente. Quien le hiba a decir a el hombre que estaba en aquella cama que el futuro le deparaba una maravilla como esa, la mujer que todo hombre había podido soñar y un futuro con una familia que él nunca espero poder tener. Hermione Jane Granger lo había devuelto a la vida y él se ocuparía de darle lo mejor en la suya. Severus Snape Prince… era… feliz.

Pasaron los meses y el verano trancurrio en una pequeña casa de la calle Hilandera, sucia, vieja y pobre. Pero ahora llena de luz.

Una pareja feliz formada por un oscuro mago y una joven bruja embarazada de nueve meses se encontraban en el despacho de un amable anciano cuando Hermione callo al suelo dando un grito de dolor, Severus la agarro levantándola como pudo…

-Herms que te ocurre…- ella lo miro aterrada.-creo que he… he roto aguas…- Severus empezó a correr con ella en brazos hacia la enfermería con Dumbeldore corriendo detrás.

Poppy lo preparo todo y le indico que la dejara en una de las camas cubiertas por toallas.

-Severus, Albus… creo que es mejor que esperen fuera…- Severus la miro con desesperación en la mirada. –pero Poppy yo quiero…-.- Severus… por favor, es mejor ve con Albus…-

Loa dos salieron de la enfermería y se sentaron donde hacia nueve meses se había sentado la muchacha con el director cuando ´l estuvo a punto de morir, Snape no paraba de dar vueltas y el Anciano lo miraba sonriente cada poco tiempo las horas pasaron con algunos gritos de dolor y sollozos del nombre de el profesor de pociones, cuando una sonriente Poppy Pomfrey salió de la enfermería.

-Creo que el papa de ese precioso pequeño puede pasar…- Severus tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Se acerco tímidamente hacia una Hermione agotada que tendía con cariño un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita verde esmeralda.

No pudo creerse lo que veian sus ojos, un pequeño y precioso ser con unos grandes ojos negros, algo de cabello del mismo color una diminuta nariz respingona realmente preciosa y una piel blanca como la nieve lo miraba curioso y algo perdido.

Severus se arrodillo a un lado de la cama para verlo mas de cerca estaba maravillado, no podía creérselo.

-Mira pequeño… es papa…- dijo la castaña al bebe, Albus casi no podía contener las lagrimas de la emoción y Poppy era un mar de lagrimas.

El pequeño solto un ruidito al ver a el oscuro mago que lo miraba fascinado- no vas a decirle nada a tu hijo Severus?- le dijo el anciano.

-Ho… hola… pequeño… yo… soy… soy tu papa…- Llevo un palido y largo dedo y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño que comenzó a llorar como loco.- no le gusto…- Hermione lo miro riendo.

-claro que le gustas… cógelo…-

-Que?-

-toma, coge a tu hijo Severus… - Ella le tendio al pequeño.

-pe…pero yo no se…- Ella lo miro tiernamente.

-**Deja que te enseñe…**- coloco al niño en sus brazos y llevo una se sus manos a la pequeña cabecita de ese precioso ser y el otro brazo en forma de Cuma sostuvo todo su cuerpo.

Severus sonrio, como nunca lo había hecho antes y beso al pequeño en la frente.

-Hola pequeñin… hola pequeño… Albus Snape…- El director abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo.

-quieres saludar a tu abuelo?- le tendió el pequeño al anciano que no pudo evitar que una lagrima callera por su mejilla mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos.

Hermione observaba la escena feliz después de todo, la vida podía dar muchas vueltas.

**Fin**


End file.
